Cold Inside
by LunaShadowWolf13
Summary: Songs that I have written that can fit varying situations in Merlin. Most of them will be in either Merlin's or Arthur's POV or are about them. Please read! :D Chap 4- The Stars In The Sky
1. Cold Inside

**A/N- Okay, so I know I'm supposed to be writing Mind Games, but this song snuck up on me and I couldn't resist, I swear! I am still writing that, but I had to write this down before I forgot it and got thinking- This could be how Merlin reacted after season 2 since he lost many people he loved and others died because he freed Kilgharrah. I was in a depressing mood today, and this was the result of it. So… Yeah. Enjoy. Or try to.**

**Cold Inside**

I don't feel anything  
>What do I do?<br>Its all a blur  
>I see nothing<p>

Nothing left for me  
>So cold inside<br>How can I cope?  
>So cold, so cold, so cold inside<p>

All my fault  
>Look at what I did<br>I'm the one  
>But it wasn't what I bid<p>

Nothing left for me  
>So cold inside<br>How can I cope?  
>So cold, so cold, so cold inside<p>

Get away from me  
>I only cause pain<br>I can't stand the guilt  
>I am the one to blame<p>

I feel so cold  
>Nothing left, just an empty shell<br>Ice in my bones  
>My emotions are withheld<p>

Nothing left for me  
>So cold inside<br>I'm here, blame me  
>Frozen inside<p>

Frozen inside

So cold inside

No soul of mine

Cold inside


	2. Darkness Closes In

**A/N- Upon seeing that ****Resa Hemoor**** alerted this I decided to make this a collection of songs I have written that could go somewhere in Merlin. I will tell you what situation each could be used in. This one, for example, could be about how after Merlin saves Arthur's life with magic and Arthur decides not to trust him anymore. In Merlin's POV. So anyways, read, enjoy, try to figure out how my brain works…**

**Darkness Closes In**

Where am I?  
>Can't see anything<br>Empty out there  
>How can I do nothing?<p>

Look in the mirror  
>See myself<br>Darkness closes in  
>I can't recognize myself,<br>Through the tears

Can't hide the truth inside  
>I, I have failed<br>No one there to realize  
>Who I am<p>

I can't find myself  
>Lost in the dark<br>Nowhere to go  
>Nothing left<p>

Look in the mirror  
>See myself<br>Darkness closes in  
>I can't recognize myself,<br>Through all the tears

Darkness closing in  
>I wish you trusted me still<p>

Look in the mirror  
>See myself<br>Darkness closes in  
>I can't recognize myself<br>Through all the tears

I don't feel anything  
>Stuck in misery<br>Please help me  
>I can't reach my soul<p>

Look in the mirror  
>Hidden in shadow<br>No longer myself  
>Darkness closes in<br>My soul is swallowed

How can I go on?  
>All the pain I caused<br>I am the one to blame  
>Didn't see my sacrifice<p>

I slowly die inside  
>Your hatred cuts me to the core<p>

Look in the mirror  
>See myself<br>Darkness closes in  
>I can't recognize myself<br>Through all the tears

Darkness swallows my soul  
>No more light<p>

I did it for you

**A/N-So? Did you like it? Anymore situations that this could work for? Please review, they help inspire me for new songs!**


	3. Betrayal

**A/N- Look! Its a double update! *gasp* My first double eva! :D**

**So this can be from pretty much anyone's view, but is directed to one person- Morgana. This is after her betrayal in the finale in season 3. It's mainly from Merlin's POV because it talks about how that person could have helped her and not let her become evil. So yeah. Read, enjoy, review. Do whatever it is you do after you read a fic/song bout Merlin. (I obsess about it. Then I eat chocolate… Then again I eat chocolate all the time… Yummm!)**

I watched you walk away from the light  
>Saw you turn your back<br>Darkness corrupted your soul  
>I now know what you lack<p>

Betrayal  
>Stings my heart<br>Betrayal  
>I thought I could trust you<br>Betrayal  
>Lost in the dark<br>Betrayal  
>Your soul now hidden in oblivion<p>

Used to be so good and clean  
>Comforted the young<br>The best I'd ever seen

I never realized  
>What darkness laid inside<br>You will never understand  
>I could've helped<br>If you had taken my hand

Betrayal  
>Stings my heart<br>Betrayal  
>I thought I could trust you<br>Betrayal  
>Lost in the dark<br>Betrayal  
>Your soul now hidden in oblivion<p>

Heart laden with grief  
>Lost control of sanity<br>No sense of wrong or right  
>Though not recognizable by sight<p>

Betrayal  
>Stings my heart<br>Betrayal  
>I thought I could trust you<br>Betrayal  
>Lost in the dark<br>Betrayal  
>Your soul now hidden in oblivion<p>

Screams mar your actions  
>Loved ones lost<br>Nothing left in you to sanction

Hidden in yourself  
>The darkness overtook you<br>Heart as cold as stone  
>I wish I could've saved you<p>

I miss the one you used to be  
>Reaching for the good<br>Hope its not all gone  
>I hope to save you yet<p>

See the black grow in your soul  
>Standing in the rain<br>Can't help but feel sorrow  
>For the lost part of you<p>

Betrayal  
>Stings my heart<br>Betrayal  
>I thought I could trust you<br>Betrayal  
>Lost in the dark<br>Betrayal  
>Your soul now hidden in oblivion<p>

Hidden in oblivion  
>No light left in your eyes<p>

Betrayed  
>By the one<br>The one I trust

Its not too late

Its never too late

Its not too late

Its never too late

Betrayed

Betrayed

Betrayed

But its not too late

No its never too late

**A/N- Did you like it? Hate it? Want to make a melody for it? Please review to tell me what you think! :D**

**Keep reading!**

**~Luna~**


	4. The Stars In The Sky

**A/N- Okay, so first of all, I am SO sorry I haven't updated this in awhile! I would tell you my lame excuses, but I'm pretty sure you just want to get on with the song. But wait! I want to tell my MG readers that I have a good chunk of the next chapter written! Yay! :D But be warned- it will most likely be a longer chap!**

**So the background of this song was Merlin getting tired of Arthur telling what he couldn't do and decided to give him a scare by 'moving' back to Ealdor, when in reality was just hiding in Camelot. Make up your own ending- does Arthur discover Merlin and tells him sorry, or does Merlin decide to stay hidden to protect the prat the rest of his life?**

_The Stars In The Sky_

I can do what I want

Without you holdin' me back

You think I should change

You got a new opinion everyday

Why can't you be happy with who I am?

Oooh,

All the stars in the sky can't hold me

And if they can't then neither can you

I can do what I want

Not ever gonna look back

Never going to be pushed around again

You doubt me

You don't think I'm gonna make it

That the chance is one in a million

Oooh,

All the stars in the sky can't hold me

And if they can't then neither can you

I can do what I want

Not ever gonna look back

Never going to be pushed around again

The way you're actin'

Makes it hard to believe

That you're on my side

You tell me I'm never gonna make it

That I'm just gonna break it

Oooh,

All the stars in the sky can't hold me

And if they can't then neither can you

I can do what I want

Not ever gonna look back

Never going to be pushed around again

Looks like you underestimated me

I'm at the top

As high as I can be

And I made it on my own

No thanks to you

All thanks to me

You're gone

You're outta my life

And I'm not going to let you in again

So I'm packin' my backs

Get outta my way

I guess there's only one thing left to say

Oooh,

All the stars in the sky can't hold me

And if they can't then neither can you

I can do what I want

Not ever gonna look back

Never going to be pushed around again

The power in me is stronger

Than you holdin' me back

Now listen to what I have to say

See ya…

Never!

**A/N- So tell me: did you imagine Arthur feeling sorry and Merlin 'coming back' or did Merlin leave and never come back? Please tell me! Review? Pretty Please?**

**Oh, would you guys like it if I took this plotline and wrote a fic with it? Or just leave it for the song?**


End file.
